Automated aerial vehicles are continuing to increase in use. For example, automated aerial vehicles are often used for surveillance. While there are many beneficial uses of automated aerial vehicles, they also have many drawbacks. For example, automated aerial vehicles may sustain or cause damage if they collide with the ground or other surfaces. In order to avoid such collisions, various types of sensors may be utilized. However certain types of sensors may fail or otherwise become inoperable or inaccurate due to various factors. For example, some sensors may be inhibited by various atmospheric or weather conditions, such as rain, snow, fog, etc.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.